


The Whole World Was Moving But I Was Standing Still

by marveltookmywallet



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, first on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltookmywallet/pseuds/marveltookmywallet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to leave Tony, but something is strange. <br/>Superfamily, Peter is 6 and has powers already, Bucky is here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World Was Moving But I Was Standing Still

“Tony, you are a piece of shit, worthless in every way.” Steve shouted at Tony who was balling up inside of himself, tears forming in his blue eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but only a small whimper came out. Steve balled his hands into fists as Tony recoiled further into himself, hand protective over the arc reactor. 

“I cheated on you, lots, with Sharon and Bucky and even Clint. Everyone is better than you. You didn’t deserve your second chance, Yinsen should have let you die in that cave. You are the worst father in the world, I’m sure Peter is going to be just as fucked up as you now. Poor kid, never had a chance.” Tears began to fall from Tony’s eyes as Steve’s voice grew louder and angryer.

“I’m sorry, Ste...Steve. I’ll try to be better, please please don’t leave.” Tony choked out his word fully crying now, how could Steve do this to him, and why did he still love him. Old Tony would have yelled right back, said something about a bottle of super soldier serum, but this is new Tony, and new Tony let Steve into his heart, past the reactor and now Steve is pulling it out and stomping on it.   
Steve didn’t even look upset by Tony’s tears or how Tony had began to shake, he looked so small so fragile, but Steve kept going, 

“I’m leaving you Tony, and I’m taking Peter. You can be alone again, just like you belong. I hope you electrocute yourself, goodbye Tony.” Steve said viciously and turned to leave. Tony reached out and grabbed Steve’s arm, 

“I...I...I love you.” Tony said through the tears that were free-falling down his cheeks, as if it would be enough to keep Steve there. Steve shrugged off Tony’s hand, 

“Fuck you, Stark.” He took off the wedding ring around his finger and threw it in the trash can by Tony’s work-bench before stalking out of the lab, leaving Tony to curl inside himself and cry openly. 

\----

Steve reached Peter’s room where the 6 year old was happily coloring in his Iron Man coloring book that Tony had bought him as a joke, but Peter kept it and worked on his skills as an artist, just like his Pops. 

“Peter, pack up, we are leaving.” Peter turned around his big brown eyes questioning his Pops.

“Wduya mean? Are we going on a trip?!” Pete asks excitedly closing up his coloring book and carefully returning his crayons to the box. 

“Ya, that’s it a trip. Grab some clothes and something to play with.” Steve said before popping his jaw. And grabbing a suitcase from the top of Peter’s closet. Peter ran around grabbing clothes and his iron man and captain america plushies, he threw them in the suitcase his pops had opened up for him. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asks as he zips up the case and pulls it off the bed looking up to his pops who had started out of the room, 

“a surprise,” he said with his voice full of a strange malice that was unusual, though Peter didn’t hear it as such, too excited for the trip to notice, he also didn’t notice, or tried to ignore, the strange buzzing in the back of his head which usually meant something was wrong. He trusted his pops to not let anything hurt him. 

Peter followed Steve out of the tower to a strange car he had never seen before it was black with an octopus decal on the front. Steve got in the front seat and Peter got into the back, he didn’t recognize the driver, it definitely wasn’t Uncle Happy who normally drove the family around. 

“Is Daddy meeting us there?” Peter questioned staring out the window as they drove through New York, Steve smirked and popped his jaw again, but stayed quiet. Peter didn’t push the issue assuming that Tony would fly in with his iron man suit, because that is what he normally did when they went on trips like this, but normally Happy drove. They got to their destination within 5 minutes. It was an old warehouse. Steve got out of the car and so did the unidentified driver, Peter stayed put, now choosing to listen to his spideysense. The driver opened the door and pulled Peter out, he looked up at his Pops worry written on his little face. Steve sneered down at the boy, 

“You are a sorry excuse for a son. I wish I had never adopted you. You disgust me.” Peter chewed on his lip and let his tears fall, not speaking at all. Then Steve took his hand and slapped Peter across the jaw. It sent him flying back and he landed on his butt.

Somewhere floors below a large blonde man screamed, “NO!” and pulled at his binds to no avail. 

\----  
Tony had fallen asleep from crying. He looked so small and broken. Dummy had draped a blanket over him sometime during the night and was now guarding the door, protecting his creator. Bucky came bouncing down the stairs and typed his code into the pad, blissfully unaware of the fight that had happened a few hours earlier. He immediately saw Dummy and patted him on his “head,” Dummy nudged his mechanical arm in greeting. Bucky smiled at him then went to find Tony to get him to fix the exposed wire on his arm. 

He found Tony and immediately saw the tear stained face. He went over to him and very gently woke him up. 

“Tony, hey Tony. Wake up, are you okay?” He asked when Tony just stared at him, eyes full of hurt and pain. He didn’t answer just looked away. 

“JARVIS, what’s wrong with Tony?” but JARVIS was eerily silent.

“Tony look at me, what is going on?” Tony didn’t meet his eyes and in a very small voice said,

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky craned his head obviously not understanding and asked Tony slowly, 

“Tell you what? You gotta clarify for me to understand.” The tears welled up behind Tony’s eyes again, 

“You slept with him.” Tony expected Bucky to look guilty or smug or angry but he just looked confused. 

“Slept with who, Tony?” His voice was gentle like talking to an animal who was scared in a corner. 

“Steve.” Bucky’s eyes opened wide and his eyebrows nearly hit his hair line. 

“I never slept with Steve, Tony what’s going on.” Tony glared at Bucky suddenly angry. 

“I know you slept with him, he told me. JARVIS play it.” but once again JARVIS did nothing. 

“JARVIS follow my order.” Tony said again but nothing. Bucky looked even more confused, 

“Tony, believe me, I have never slept with Steve. He is like my brother, it would be weird, and especially not while you two are together, we are friends too.” Tony looked Bucky in the eye and saw that he was not lying that or he had a great poker face Tony assumed the latter. 

“JARVIS, play the fucking tape.” Still no response, Tony slammed his fist on the table cutting himself in the process. 

“I’m going to get Steve. Tony just stay calm.” Bucky picked up his phone and dialed but no answer. 

“Tony, do you know where Steve is?” He asked calmly placing a hand on Tony’s shaking shoulder. Tony sucked in a deep breath before answering, 

“He left, he doesn’t want me anymore.” Tony’s voice got smaller and smaller with every word barely a whisper by the end. Bucky sent a text to Steve asking where he was but no immediate answer. 

“Tony, we both know that’s not true he loves you and you love him.” Tony stood up and almost fell over from being stiff from sleeping on his bench, but Bucky steadyed him. Tony walked over to his lab computer to show Bucky proof that Steve didn’t want him when an error message popped up. System hack. System hack. System hack. JARVIS unable to respond. System hack. System hack. System hack. 

“What the hell.” Tony said softly going to work on his computer punching in codes before finally seeing the truth and the reason why JARVIS wasn’t answering his requests. Tony’s computer had been hacked and JARVIS had been shut off for output, but not input and the visitor in Tony’s lab earlier was not who he said he was. 

\---  
The driver picked up little squirming Peter, and he was strong, even for Peter’s enhanced strength. Peter sent a web at his face, but the drive just shoved him into Steve’s arms. Steve held him crushingly tight holding his wrists securely so he couldn’t shoot webs. He took Peter to the elevator and climbed in still holding him down, the driver pulled off the last of the webbing before joining them in the elevator. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Peter yelled and Steve just held tighter and popped his jaw once again. Peter eventually quit squirming as the elevator reached basement level. The doors opened to reveal a blonde man who looked exactly like the one holding Peter, except he was bound up and eyes fixed on a TV screen. He looked over at Peter and looked heart-broken. He let out a whimpered, 

“Pete.” before a tear ran down his face. 

\----

“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” Tony shouted as he got on his Iron Man suit and ran up to the roof where everyone was waiting.

“What’s going on?” Coulson questioned climbing into the Quinjet. Tony drummed his fingers against his arc reactor and gave Clint coordinants, 

“Steve has been kidnapped, there is an imposter going around. He took Peter and they are being held at an abandoned warehouse in Queens.” Bucky looked ready to kill, and he was. Clint just drove. 

“How do you know this?” Coulson asked. Tony took a deep breath before starting again. 

“The Red Skull is back. He somehow hacked into JARVIS to keep him from alerting me that Steve was not Steve. He came to the lab earlier disguised as Steve and told me that he wanted to end our relationship and that he was taking Peter. 30 minutes later he took Peter to a black hydra vehicle and drove away. We wouldn’t have been able to trace it, but Peter took his stuffed Iron Man and Captain America with him both of which have tracers in case they were ever lost. I tracked them to this warehouse where we will be arriving in...” 

“30 seconds” Clint finished for him before landing outside. 

\----

Peter was unceremoniously thrown on the ground in front of his father by his father’s imposter. Peter looked up at his impostor whose hand was doing something strange, pulling his face off to reveal a red skull, Peter immediately knew this was the villain from his Pop’s past. The real Steve made a noise that sounded like a snarl and Peter knew he had no other choice but to fight. He put his fists up to shot his webs out but nothing came, then he tried to climb the wall but his fingers wouldn’t stick. Something was wrong, very wrong. Schmidt laughed watching Peter attempt to use his powers. 

“I altered this room, kid. Your powers won’t work.” He cracked his neck before speaking again,

“And now I’m going to kill you and make your Pops here watch.” He said gesturing to Steve who had never looked more angry or afraid. 

“Leave him alone, you have me. Just leave him alone.” Peter crawled back against the wall as The Skull laughed. 

“I do have you, and I’m going to destroy you and the ones you love. First Tony, I doubt he’ll live very long thinking you’ve left him. He cried himself to sleep, I bet he’s just a second away from jumping out of the building without his little suit.” Steve snarled and Schmidt smirked, 

“and now for little Peter here, the spider boy. I know everything about your little life, Rogers I’ve been watching for a while planning this. I’m going to kill your son with you watching but unable to help then I’m going to blow up your precious New York then when it’s all done I’ll blame you. Everyone will believe me, well after they see the security footage of you building it,” The skull laughed again as Steve pulled against his chains trying to get free, trying to protect Peter, but it was no use. The bounds were special for a super soldier, and Steve couldn’t break free.

“I’m sorry, Peter.” He said softly as he kept trying to break free, hoping just maybe he could wear down the restraints. Peter looked up at his father and became angry. How could this Red Skull guy just come into their lives and try to hurt them? Peter planned on going out with as much fight as his 6 year old body could give, lucky for him the doors came flying open as a repulsor blast hit them. As fresh air came in Peter could feel his powers coming back and he sent a web at Schmidt’s face. 

“Haha, you stupid head!” Peter said as he ran between the Skull’s legs causing him to lose balance. Iron Man sent a repulsor beam at Schmidt before another at the box controlling Steve’s bonds. When the box was destroyed the chains came undone and Steve collapsed onto the floor. Peter went running towards him, throwing his arms around him when he got to him, Steve wrapped his arms around Peter promising to never let go. Tony wanted to join but he had a job to do, he sent a few more blasts towards Schmidt and Clint sent an arrow that wrapped him up. The Hulk hit him in the head and said,

“No hurt Spider-boy!” that knocked Schmidt out before several other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came to take him away. Tony let his armor fall to the ground before collapsing onto the floor holding Steve and Peter, trying to take them in his arms. Steve looked over towards Tony, both of their eyes were full of tears, and soft whimpering could be heard from Peter who had a death grip onto Steve’s shirt. 

“Tony, I’m so sorry. I would never... I didn’t... I...” Tony stopped him with a kiss, 

“I know, it was Schmidt, I know you didn’t cheat on me. God, I love you so much.” He said kissing him again then kissing Peter’s head. 

“I knew he was a bad guy when he said he didn’t want me anymore. Because you and Daddy would never do that because you love me a lot.” Peter said between hiccups. Steve gently kissed his forehead,

“That’s right Pete, we love you very much.” Peter smiled up at him, 

“I love you too!”

“I love you guys so much,” Tony said holding on to his little family. Everything was okay once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post the rest of my fics on here soon.


End file.
